Tiger, Tiger
by Keikokin
Summary: When Harry mates as animagus, what are the results? With whom did he mate? SLASH malemale relationship COMPLETE


Tiger, Tiger burning bright

In the forest of the night

When you step out in the light

Our love will be quite the sight.

**Tiger, Tiger by Keikokin**

Rated: PG/R

Pairing: LM/HP

Warnings: Slash, mpreg

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to JKR her publishers, movie companies and affiliates. I mean no malice, nor do I make any profit.

Summary: Harry is out in Hogsmeade as a Fen Tiger. He sees a beautiful white tiger.

It was blistering hot. Harry lay naked in his bed trying to cool off. Next door he could hear Remus tossing and turning as well. In the five years Harry had shared the house with his friend it had never been this hot.

'I might as well go out for a prowl.' Harry thought and transformed into a Fen Tiger with green eyes. He leapt out the open window, ran down the roof and bounded into the back yard. The dew forming on the grass was making him feel instantly better.

Happily Harry ran out toward the open areas before rolling in the wet grass. He lay down and began to lick the dew off his coat when he smelled something. Harry lay down as low as he could, his black tail twitching in the grass. There in the light of the crescent moon was a white tiger.

Curiosity won out and Harry slithered closer and closer finally pouncing right in front of the tiger. The white tiger pounced on him as if expecting it. Harry was rolled onto his back and not clawed. He looked up into silvery gray eyes and lost himself. His body reminded him that he had not had sex since before the war in seventh year. He seemed to having a reaction on the tiger as well.

After a short battle for position, the two big cats had primal, lust-filled possessive, sex until morning. Then they parted. Harry went home and straight to bed, dreaming of silver eyes and white fur. From that night on Harry went looking for the white tiger. They met almost every night, and whenever they met they had sex. Harry felt a primal need drawing him to his mate. On nights when they didn't meet he tossed and turned restless with need.

Noticing Harry was gone so often Remus finally cornered him on it.

"Harry, who is he?" Remus smiled over a cup of tea one morning. He had made sausage and pancakes knowing it would bring out his friend.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Harry asked as he smothered his food in blueberry syrup.

"I have the senses of a werewolf even when I am human, or have you forgotten?" Remus chuckled seeing that Harry had indeed forgotten.

"Um, actually it's a white tiger," Harry blushed.

"So who is the wizard?" Remus asked trying not to laugh at the blush on the 23 year old.

"Wizard? I just told you it's a white tiger." Harry looked confused as he began to tuck into his food after smothering it in whipped cream. Remus raised an eyebrow at the mixture then looked away, glad he was only having tea and toast.

"Harry," Remus coughed a bit. "White tigers are NOT native to the United Kingdom, but India. They are a form of Bengal Tiger, white with brown stripes."

"Someone must have one as a pet," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Not likely. Exotic animals are very expensive Harry. It must be an animagus." Remus finished his toast.

"Do you think so?" Harry asked.

Remus bit his lip thinking he was sounding like a mother hen. He went to check the post instead. Harry sat and wondered as Remus left the small sunlit kitchen. If the white tiger was a wizard who was it? Were they feeling the lust, possession and love that he felt? Did he say love? When did that happen? But he was startled out of his thoughts when Remus returned to the kitchen.

"Harry your letter's come," Remus tossed it at Harry who caught it with one hand. He quickly scanned it over.

"I have to report for practice tomorrow. Time for our annual physicals." Harry was on England National as a Seeker.

"Is that the whole team and the reserves?" Remus asked.

"Yes, should I say hello to Draco for you?" Harry knew Remus had grown fond of Draco during his time Hogwarts. The werewolf often worried about the Malfoys who turned spies after Voldemort had killed Draco's mother. Naturally anytime Harry thought of the Malfoys he thought of Lucius. The man had won him over with his suave charms, which Draco always tried so hard to imitate. Harry had a crush on him for a long time but the feelings never seemed to be returned. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Please do -invite him over," Remus smiled.

"Okay, I'll see if he can come over for dinner," Harry chuckled. Yawning, Harry got out a book on Quidditch strategy after cleaning up his plate. He curled up in an armchair. When Remus finished reading the Daily Prophet he came into the living room, only to find Harry was sound asleep. Remus quirked an eyebrow but let it go.

It was late afternoon when Harry woke up. He walked groggily into the kitchen where Remus was putting away purchases then sat down.

"Harry, you feel quite alright?" Remus asked with concern.

"Yeah, just out late last night with Tiger," Harry smiled.

"How many times have you been together?" Remus asked pointedly.

"Practically all summer," Harry said getting up. "Well, I'm off to the Burrow. See you tonight, eh?"

Remus smiled and waved but the back of his mind was prickling like he'd forgotten to ask something. With a shrug he decided to take a nap.

Bright and early the next day Remus had an awful time getting Harry up. When he finally did he ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Remus didn't miss the sounds of retching. When Harry came out much later, Remus gave him a cold remedy and sent him on his way. Amber eyes watched his departure hoping the doctor would be able to cure Harry's cold.

"Hey Draco!" Harry smiled and waved as the blond appeared by the stands.

"Good morning Harry," Draco replied with a smirk saddling up to him in the crowd.

"Have a nice break?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, went to visit family in France." Draco drawled. "And you? Remus?"

"Quiet. Remus send his greeting and wondered if you could join us for dinner tonight?" Harry blushed slightly.

"I will let Father know, but it shouldn't be a problem," Draco shrugged.

"How is Lucius?" Harry smiled hoping he wasn't blushing.

"I don't know really. He didn't go to France with me," Draco frowned at the flush on Harry's cheeks. He of course realized Harry had feelings toward his father. After all Lucius was a handsome man, he'd seen the signs in others before. He just hoped it wouldn't affect the friendship they finally had.

"MALFOY!" came the call waking him from his thoughts. With a wave goodbye Draco was ushered in for his physical.

Harry joked with his other teammates as they waited. Soon Draco joined them then suddenly Harry staggered and almost fell.

"Potter?" the Keeper, Greg Furman a burly sandy haired man, asked as he and Draco caught Harry.

"I'm okay - really." Harry reassured them before he passed out cold.

"Hey, I think he's coming around,' Harry blinked against the sudden light when he opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" Harry grumbled as he pushed himself off the cot. He stared into the stunned faces of his team and coaches.

"You tell us Potter," Coach Brown, a tall older man who was graying around the temples, looked ready to cry. "Are you going to have it?"

"Have what?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell Potter don't you know?" Greg Furman asked in shock.

"Know what?" Harry was getting more worried by the second. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Harry," Draco sat down on nearby chair. "I don't know how to tell you this. Harry you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed and his teammates held him down so he didn't kill the messenger.

"If you have it, I-I have to ground you Potter," Couch Brown looked to Draco. "In the meantime you are starter."

"Right," Draco said half-heartedly watching Harry stare in shock at his stomach.

"How far along?" Harry whispered.

"Oh, about four months," the team Healer, Mr. Kudos a chubby red head smiled. "Too far along for anything else but to have it. I'm happy to say. Who's the lucky wizard?"

"Tiger," Harry gasped in realization. "Can I talk to you alone?"

A frowning Couch Brown, a worried Draco and a concerned Greg herded everyone out.

"Harry what's wrong? I thought you always wanted a family. Don't you think he'll marry you? I mean you're Harry Potter and a famous Quidditch star to boot!" the Healer began but Harry cut his speech off.

"Look," Harry transformed into his Fen Tiger shape and back again.

"You're an Animagus? Why isn't it on your record?" the healer began to look through his scrolls.

"Easy Pete, it isn't listed anywhere. It was kept secret - you know the war and all. The thing of it is. I, um, oh bloody hell this is hard to say."

"Come on Harry out with it." Pete put his hands on his hips.

"I was in my Fen Tiger form when I mated. We kept meeting for five days in a row over and over the whole summer. That's rather standard for tigers." Harry whispered. "I have no idea who it was."

"WHAT! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" Pete screamed then regretted it instantly seeing the fear, humiliation and shock on Harry's face. His patient jumped off the cot. Harry ran out of the room, fighting tears, past his shocked teammates. He grabbed his broom and flew home. Harry ran into the house, up the stairs then threw himself onto his bed and cried.

Draco came home worse for wear himself that day. His father noticed immediately.

"Are you unwell?" Lucius asked rising gracefully from his wing-backed chair.

"Fine. I'm the starter Seeker for the season," Draco walked over to his father.

"Really? Well, we should celebrate!" Lucius smiled proudly at his son and heir.

"I am not up for it, sorry Father," Draco sat down.

"I feel that you are keeping something from me," Lucius groused.

"Harry is grounded," Draco looked very unhappy.

"Why, whatever for?" Lucius was perplexed.

"He's expecting," Draco whispered.

"Expecting what? Is he going to another team?" Lucius was getting aggravated.

"He's four months pregnant," Draco gasped out.

Lucius sagged into a chair ungracefully. "No."

"Oh yes. A bloody mess this is. He ran out after he heard the news!" Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Where is he?" Lucius didn't know why but he suddenly felt very angry. He frowned in puzzlement at this.

"I guess he went home," Draco shrugged. "He did invite me over for dinner. If you're concerned perhaps you'd like to come along? Remus cooks enough for an army."

"It's not polite to invite yourself over. Really Draco, I thought you knew better than that," Lucius scowled.

"Fine, invite them over here for dessert then," Draco offered.

Lucius readily agreed and Draco left later that evening, leaving Lucius pacing. With a growl he transformed into his animal form and resumed his pacing. He was frustrated sexually he knew that. It had been a few days since he met with his mate. But something else was bothering him. Perhaps it was that Harry was pregnant. He'd always harbored feelings for the young man but kept it hidden because of their differences in ages. Lucius didn't relish how Draco would take the idea or Harry's werewolf guardian. Now he was pregnant! By whom? Was Harry serious about this wizard? Lucius began to fume in his own anger for not trying to have a relationship with the man. This is how Draco found him when he arrived back; fuming and pacing.

"Father, guests will be arriving,' Draco was not surprised to see his father in his animal form. He noticed the tension rolling off him before. Lucius transformed back and gestured at the guests as they arrived toward the atrium where a dessert cart was waiting for them along with several house elves to take their orders.

As they sat a familiar smell hit Lucius and he growled. "Who is wearing Sandalwood oil?"

Harry growled about the same time, "Are you wearing Clove oil Lucius?"

"Yes," they said at once.

"Tiger?" Harry pointed with a shaking hand at Lucius.

"Tiger?" Lucius looked at Harry.

As Remus and Draco watched both men turned into tiger forms. At first they stalked each other in circle, then the white tiger nipped at the Fen Tiger. The Fen Tiger licked at the White Tiger then they rolled on the floor, holding and licking each other.

"Merlin, Harry is pregnant by your dad?" Remus stared at Draco.

"The team is going to kill me," Draco moaned.

The two animagi turned back but were still holding each other.

"Lucius it was you all along?" Harry whispered in amazement looking up at his lover.

"I never knew it was you," Lucius replied stroking the side of Harry's face.

"Come on Draco, time to leave," Remus said grabbing Draco by the arm and leaving the room quickly.

"Harry, the child you're carrying?" Lucius whispered.

"Yes, Lucius it's your child," Harry ignored the tears he felt in his eyes.

"I love you Fen," Lucius breathed across Harry's ear.

"I love you Tiger," Harry gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Lucius drew back to look into the green eyes he'd fallen into many, many nights.

Harry could only nod as he fought back tears. Lucius wiped away the tears then leaned over slightly to kiss Harry for the first time, as a human.

The end…fluffy eh?


End file.
